epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XxSolarEclipsexX/Anita Sarkeesian vs. John Rocker
Yes this had to happen. Controversial modern feminist against controversial pitcher who makes plenty of racist sexist and homophobic jeers. also i rlly suck at making pictures and raps but u should know that by now Beat no Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ANITA SARKEESIAN... VERSUS! JOHN ROCKER... BEGIN! John Rocker Your entire campaign's a joke, you Grade-A male hating feminazi, Women are already respected, no need to start a skewed webseries and get cocky. You trying to educate people on topics that don't even exist, You're about as accurate as the wage gap, and your claims are dismissed. I'd knock you out of the park, I don't give a shit about your god damn gender, See look, I'm not sexist, I'll knock the sense into any ignorant offender. You're a joke and you're a coward, shutting down because of a bigwig on the cyberspace, Prepare to be the damsel in distress, honey, as I'm gonna bat the sense into your face! Anita Sarkeesian Typical misogynistic views held by the embodiment of the masculinity stereotype, No need to be so closeted and shy, we all know your prepubescent balls aren't even ripe. Threatening women with violence? God you're nothing more than a joke. Your idiocy is way more annoying than those god awful sexist tropes. You're the definition of cocky and you drown helplessly in your own ignorance, No matter what distasteful bullshit you spit, it's not going to make any difference. Take your racist, xenophobic, homophobic and garbage views away from the vicinity, Maybe one day you'll actually have an insightful epiphany. John Rocker Homophobic? I had a close alliance with that gay guy on that show Survivor, I'm saving the world from your stupidity, no need to call me MacGyver. Your accusations are blasphemy, and you keyboard warriors lie to prove your point, Why don't you drop this whole predicament and I don't know, light up a joint. You're uptight, you're hypocritical, and all you do is bash males to support girl power, Hey, I'm all for equal sexes, but don't shame me if I'd like to see you in the shower. Men can be strong and intelligent, and my pitching record seems to agree, But that don't mean that women are inferior, so drop your skewed perception and see! I'll say some dumb shit if I want to as joke, but you can take it serious if you wish, The butthurt cream remedy is over there, just apply it with a swish. Anita Sarkeesian Being friends with an LGBT doesn't mean you're not homophobic, Why don't you go back to your train rides and continue to be the embodiment of the world's biggest sin. You should read up on self awareness, I mean you got voted out with an idol in your pocket, If you've got no proper rebuttals you can shut it and drop it. I'm educating the world one moron at a time, and it seems like you're next in line, You'll never see me in the shower, as I would never let myself be objectified. Because unlike you, I have self respect and some decent common sense, Go enjoy your train rides, and let the news cover the indisputable fact that you're dense. Your arguments make as much sense as your Speak English campaign, I don't care if I'm a Damsel in Distress, you've already been slain. John Rocker Blah blah blah, I hate men, I can't stand the fact that some women are more attractive than me, You're acting like a stupid toddler who's crying about dropping their melting ice cream. Get off your soapbox and stop acting like you're revolutionary because you've got ugly proportions. I mean, what have you inspired besides numerous abortions? Anita Sarkeesian How can you call yourself a challenger in this rap battle when all you do is leak male tears? I could enlighten you about all your fallacies and faults, but we'd still be here for years. Have fun fueling your large ego, no one cares how much 'roids you injected. Because we all know those big abs are compensating for something that's obviously neglected. Poll Who Won? Anita Sarkeesian John Rocker Category:Blog posts